


Confessions From The Past

by Anklebiters



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebiters/pseuds/Anklebiters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Suzy have a teenie-tiny confession to make....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions From The Past

Suzy sat up and grinned at you,"We should tell them."

"Tell them what?" You asked as you mashed the B button on your DS, not looking up at her.

"About, the thing." Suzy said, emphasizing 'the thing', as if it was something big and important, you knew what she was talking about, but you didn't think it was important.

You pause Kirby Superstar Ultra, and look up at her, dumbfounded. "Liar, you're not being serious."

"I am, if you didn't believe me, you wouldn't have paused your game. Their reactions would be funny, come on." Suzy said with a grin, her eyes glowering mischievously.

Suzy had been your friend longer than Arin has known her, they met when they were about 17, you and Suzy had been best friends since you were 11. When Arin became friends with Dan, you and him were a hit, and started dating. They knew you and Suzy were best friends and had done everything together, except they didn't know about this one little thing you did together.

You think about telling them when you hear their footsteps approaching, you glance at the door a bit nervously.

"Okay fine." You say in a loud whisper as you continue your game, you can basically hear Suzy's satisfied smirk.

"We're back and we have food!" Dan exclaimed, as he plopped on the couch with two large bags of chips and a big bag of skittles.

"Yay!" You cheered as Danny plopped down next to you and Arin sat down next to Dan and Suzy. Dan put his face right next to yours' in order to see the DS screen, unintentionally covering your right eye with his hair.

"What're ya playinnn?" Dan sang in a childish voice.

"Get your hair out of my face, I'm playing Superstar Ultra." You mumbled, shifting your head a bit to get a good view of the screen.

"Ew I hate that game." Arin said, without looking up from his phone.

"What the-? Arin I'm un-friending you on MySpace if you say that to me again." You said sarcastically as you kept playing, Arin laughed, and Dan watched you as he ate skittles, one of his favorite snacks.

After a few moments of silence Suzy spoke the wonderful secret she was so eager to share,"Oh yeah Y/N and I banged once." And a smirk crossed your face.

Dan opened is mouth to say something but Arin beat him to it,"Yes, and Dan and I blowed each other all the way to Jupiter, you know the northern lights? That's just our jizz in which the space light reflects off of to make it colorful." He retorted without missing a beat.

You and Suzy laughed,"I'm not lying though." She said, as seriously as possible, and they both turned to look at her, taking in the seriousness and considering it.

"You guys are lying." Danny said, but didn't sound too sure, probably because of how serious Suzy looks, he looked at you for an answer.

"Why would we lie?" You ask simply, still not looking up at him, continuing to fix your eyes on the pink puffball on your screen.

"Y/N look me in the eyes and say that." Dan said sternly, crossing his arms, Arin looked at you as well. He knew you had a hard time lying with a straight face.

You pause your game and sighed as if this was an inconvenience, you grabbed Danny's shoulders and looked directly into his eyes,"Suzy and I, when we were sixteen, banged, and from what I remember it was pretty good, was it Suzy?" You asked, looking over at her for approval.

"I think, I mean it was like your first time using a strap on, you did pretty well from what I remember." Suzy smirked, you and her glanced over at Arin and Dan who were absolutely flustered. You couldn't tell if they were just embarrassed or totally turned on, you decided to continue though.

"Suzy came like seven times." You said, emphasizing the word 'seven'. Your smirk grew wider when you saw Arin and Danny at a loss for words.

"Seven? I think you're giving yourself too much credit." Suzy said, Arin shifted a bit uncomfortably, his face still red, Suzy shook her head,"Perverts." She said and shared a grin with you.

"No..." Danny huffed.

"So you guys.. Dated??" Arin asked uneasily.

"No we were just horny and Y/N was like well, might as well." Suzy explained, and Arin mouthed 'Oh'.

Danny lowered his eyes, still really flustered, it was absolutely adorable to you, especially since this reaction from Dan didn't happen often.

"Aw Danny, babe," you said, kissing his cheek,"it's okay I'll peg you too, strap ons are cheap if I remember correctly."

"Y-Y/N...!" He stuttered, his face turning tomato red,"I'm supposed to be the top." And he crossed his arms across his chest, half-joking. Suzy and Arin laughed, and the awkward atmosphere shattered.

"Aw you're so cute when you're all hot and bothered, and Danny I'm pretty sure everyone knows your a bottom at heart." You said, and un-paused your game with a satisfied smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot I did, I dunno I thought it'd be cute. (Btw I know Arin and Suzy met earlier than mentioned in the story, however it was just for story purposes ;D)


End file.
